The Return Of Lovelykit
by Crescentclaw
Summary: NOT a trollfic even though it is the sequel of a trollfic, Summary: Lovely is born a rogue daughter of Rina, but she really is Lovelystar a cat who swore to return to power at death, now it's up to sisters Apricotpaw and Winterpaw to stop her from returning to power, bur how can they stop something if they don't believe in her existence (from epilogue of the original is a trollfic)
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hello my loyal fans since I ended my trollfic with Lovelystar saying "I will return" I need to make a sequel except this will NOT be a trollfic, let me repeat myself, this will NOT be a trollfic, okay.**

_Allegiances_

_Moonclan_

Leader: Nightstar-black she-cat, lime green eyes

Deputy: Crescentclaw-silver she-cat, white splash on chest shaped like crescent moon, blue eyes

_Apprentice: _Apricotpaw

Medicine cat: Autumnleaf-ginger orange she-cat, fluffy rosy colored tail, hazel eyes

_Warriors_

Thornleaf- light brown tabby she-cat, dappled golden, leaf green eyes

_Apprentice: _Winterpaw

Leopardfang- golden tom, dappled black amber eyes

_Apprentice: _Blossompaw

Cinderfoot- gray tom dark gray paws/tail tip/ear tips blue eyes

Firestorm- flame pelted tom, lime green eyes

Stoneheart- gray tom, blue eyes

Stormfall- dark gray and gray tom, blue eyes

_Apprentice: _Echopaw

Mosspool- brown tabby tom

Icesky- fluffy pure white she-cat, icy blue eyes

_Apprentice:_ Windpaw

Blueflower- blue-gray she-cat, leaf green eyes

Skypetal- blue-gray she-cat, dappled white, leaf green eyes

_Apprentices _

Apricotpaw-cream she-cat, tan chest, leaf green eyes

Winterpaw- pure white she-cat, amber eyes

Echopaw-ginger and white she-cat, forest green eyes

Blossompaw- light brown tabby she-cat, flame colored splashes, blue eyes

Windpaw- gray and white tom, yellow eyes

_Queens_

Dawnfall- cream she-cat, bright green eyes, mate Leopardfang

Cherryleaf- ginger and white she-cat, blue eyes mate Firestorm

Mosswing: black and white she-cat, forest green eyes mate Stoneheart

_Kits_

Rosekit- creamy she-kit, rosy splashes, green eyes (Dawnfall)

Blazekit- cream and flame pelted tom, amber eyes (Dawnfall)

Splashkit- blue-gray tom, amber eyes (Dawnfall)

Amberkit- flame pelted she-kit, ginger splashes, blue eyes (Cherryleaf)

Leafkit- cream she-kit, dark blue eyes (Cherryleaf)

Honeykit- golden furred she-kit, dark blue eyes (Cherryleaf)

Stormkit- dark gray tom, lime green eyes (Cherryleaf)

Lovelykit- oddly colored white she-kit, pink stripes, pink splash on chest shaped like a heart, orchid pink star pattern on tail, minty teal blue underbelly, and scarlet eyes (mother is a rogue named Rina(who looks normal ;D), foster mother Mosswing)

_Elders_

Shallowstream- blue-gray tom, dappled dark gray, blue eyes

Waterwing- blue-gray tom, amber eyes

_Sunclan_

Leader: Brightstar- ginger orange she-cat, creamy splashes, dark forest green eyes

Deputy: Oakpool- oak brown tom, white underbelly, blue eyes

Medicine cat: Shadepool-very dark gray almost black tom, jade green eyes

_Apprentice: _Lillymist-small light brown tabby she-cat, misty white splashes sapphire blue eyes

_Warriors_

Talonclaw- golden tabby tom, amber eyes

Rollingberry- cream and ginger red she-cat, bright blue eyes

Palesky- pale gray tom, green eyes

_Apprentice:_ Droutpaw- pale gray tom, yellow eyes (Eaglepaw's twin)

Gingerfeather- ginger red and ginger orange she-cat, pretty gray eyes

Sandwind- sand colored tom, white splashes/underbelly/chest amber eyes

_Apprentice: _Eaglepaw- brown tabby tom, yellow eyes (Droutpaw's twin)

Redstone- ginger red she-cat, blue eyes

Fawnleap-light brown she-cat, dappled white, leaf green eyes

Rockfall- dark gray tom, unusual brown eyes

_Apprentice: _Flowerpaw- light brown, ginger red and ginger orange she-cat dappled white, leaf green eyes

Dandelionbreeze- cream and white she-cat, jade green eyes

Lilacsong- brown and white tabby she-cat, sapphire blue eyes

Ashclaw- ashy gray tom, yellow eyes

_Apprentice:_ Coalpaw- coal black tom, amber eyes

Sedgepool- dark gray and blue-gray she-cat, sedge green eyes

_Queens_

Riverstone- dark gray and pale gray she-cat, river blue eyes, mate Oakpool

Coldwind- pure fuzzy white she-cat, blue eyes mate Palesky

Spiritflower- white and ginger red she-cat, sapphire blue eyes mate Talonclaw

_Kits_

Lillykit- cream and brown she-kit, blue eyes (Riverstone)

Owlkit- dark brown tom, amber eyes (Spiritflower)

Goldenkit- fluffy golden she-kit, sapphire blue eyes (Spiritflower)

_Elders_

Rosestem- dark cream colored she-cat, emerald green eyes

Sunflight- flame pelted tom, green eyes

_Meadowclan_

Leader: Violetstar- cream she-cat, light forest green eyes

Deputy: Blossomstripe- dark cream tabby she-cat, white chest, fuzzy tail, blue eyes

Medicine cat: Sedgeleaf- brown and white tom, sedge green eyes

_Iceclan_

Leader: Froststar- gray she-cat dark gray paws/tail tip/stripes icy blue eyes

Deputy: Spottedsnow- golden tom, dappled black, white muzzle/chest/tail tip, amber eyes

Medicine cat: Snowflower- pure white she-cat, bright green eyes

_Apprentice _Beetlepaw- blue-gray and black tom, lime green eyes

_Prologue_

In a starry forest cats were looking into a pool were something was witnessed that gave them shivers down their spines. "Why didn't we stop the gathering?" A gray she-cat dappled dark gray with rainy blue eyes asked. "Too frozen in fear," an elderly flame pelted she-cat with ginger red splashes and bright green eyes guessed. "That question cannot be answered," a blue-gray and gray tom with amber eyes said, "the real question is what are we going to do about Lovely." "I think we should make a prophecy about this matter," the gray she-cat said confidently.

"No we need to just destroy Lovely," the flame pelted she-cat argued. "Sorry Gorgestar I'm going to agree with Raindapple on this subject," the blue-gray and gray tom said to the flame pelted she-cat, "we should make a prophecy." The flame pelted she-cat identified as Gorgestar just snorted in disapproval. The gray she-cat identified as Raindapple just smirked in satisfaction.

The gray and blue gray tom sighed and then looked at a dark cream tabby with blue eyes. "What do you think Brightwing?" he asked the she-cat. The dark cream she-cat identified as Brightwing started to answer slowly as if thinking the matter through, "well Reefpelt, making a prophecy is what we normally do, and it's like a tradition if we ever have a message, so I also agree with Raindapple." The gray and blue gray tom identified as Reefpelt smiled, "then it's settled, we make a prophecy!" He cheered, "Who should we send it to?" Gorgestar asked still annoyed that her idea was not going to be used. "How about those two apprentices," Raindapple asked using her tail to point into the reflection of the two apprentices the pool was casting. "Great idea," Reefpelt said cheerfully, "Brightwing." "Already done," Brightwing said happily.

_At Moonclan_

Back in Moonclan everybody was asleep and into the darkness of the apprentices den to apprentices were murmuring words together at the same time. "_Two of the same together they stand they must believe to vanquish the danger at hand_," and in the nursery the young rogue kit was also murmuring something. "_You are one you must defeat two, use your power and take back what was once yours or else fall at the paws of two who are one_."

**Remember this is the sequel to a trollfic but is NOT a trollfic ;3**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


	2. Graduation

**Hey guys another chapter on the day I made the first, yea I sent a PM to someone who was excited about the sequel so that person is the first reviewer, so I got all smiley, anyways I don't own warriors **

"Apricotpaw! Wake up!" a voice shouted at Apricotpaw. "What?" Apricotpaw shouted tiredly. "Time for dawn patrol," the cat said again, Apricotpaw's vision started clearing up as she opened her eyes fully to see her mentor Crescentclaw looking down at her with annoyance. "Sorry," Apricotpaw laughed at her mentor's expression.

"Sister, come on!" Winterpaw called, "Yea okay coming," she called back as she and Crescentclaw started walking to the rest of the patrol. Going on the patrol with them was Pinethroat, Winterpaw, and Windpaw. "If we hurry we can get back in time for Echopaw and Blossompaw's ceremony," Pinethroat said happily. We then exited the camp and started walking to the first border, the Sunclan border. _I hope we don't run into a patrol, dealing with them would mean missing Echopaw and Blossompaw's ceremony, _Apricotpaw thought to herself. As we arrived at the border the Sunclan border patrol had also arrived.

"Hello Talonclaw, Rollingberry, Gingerfeather," Crescentclaw said questionably, "how's the pray running?" "Fine," Talonclaw said with a interrogating tone. The Sunclan patrol started to leave as we kept watching them till they were out of plain sight.

_Winterpaw's P.O.V_

The Moonclan patrol soon finished remarking their borders as they started heading back to camp Winterpaw and Apricotpaw drifted to the back of the patrol. "Hey Apricotpaw?" Winterpaw asked, "Yes?" she answered. "Have you been having any, oh I don't know strange dreams lately?" Winterpaw asked hesitantly. "No, what about you?" Apricotpaw asked. _Should I tell her? We share all our secrets we are sisters, I will, _Winterpaw thought.  
"No," she said _Why did I say that? I meant to say yes, maybe it's better this way though. _

As the patrol reached the camp they arrived in time for the ceremony as all the cats were just starting to gather. "Phew we made it," Pinethroat said relieved

_Lovelykit's P.O.V_

"All cats old enough to swim in water please join me under the ancient rock for a clan meeting!" Nightstar called. Lovelykit sat in front so she could see, she saw Blossompaw and Echopaw standing in front of Nightstar ready for the ceremony. "Echopaw you have trained long and hard under the warrior code, are you ready?" Nightstar asked. "Yes," Echopaw said eagerly. "Then I name you Echoflight Starclan honors your bravery and skill and we welcome you as a full member of Moonclan," Nightstar declared. "Blossompaw you have trained long and hard under the warrior code, are you ready?" Nightstar asked, "yes," Blossompaw said happily. "Then I name you Blossomheart Starclan honors your loyalty and kindness and we welcome you as a full member of Moonclan," Nightstar finished.

"Blossomheart!"

"Echoflight!"

"Blossomheart!"

"Echoflight!"

"Blossomheart!"

"Echoflight!"

The clan chanted, "we also have a new apprentice," Nightstar said, "Lovelykit step forward." Lovelykit wasn't shocked after all she thought she was amazing even though Moonclan didn't exactly like her. "Lovelykit you have reached the age of six moons, and until you receive your warriors name you shall be known as Lovelypaw, Cinderfoot you are a loyal spirited cat I hope you pass down your skills to Lovelypaw." Nightstar finished. Lovelypaw could see Crescentclaw shooting me jealous daggers

"Lovelypaw!"

"Lovelypaw!"

"Lovelypaw!"

The clan chanted, Lovelypaw smirked to herself _Cinderfoot is quite handsome he will make a great mate_

**Okay so why was Crescentclaw jealous, because this takes place ****_before _****Cinderfoot and Crescentclaw became mates, so yea he is my OC's mate so I did this purposely he is not just some random tom, that's right I'm torturing my OC to create drama! :P Anyways there will be question of the days I forgot to make one last time but I'll use the one I planned on using for the last chapter ;3 **

**QOTD: witch Starclan cat is your favorite, Gorgestar former Leader of Moonclan, Reefpelt former Deputy of Moonclan, Raindapple former Deputy of Moonclan, or Brightwing former Medicine Cat of Moonclan**

**_-Crescentclaw _**


End file.
